particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloria
CHRONICLE OF ALORIAN HISTORY SINCE 2430 2430-2459--Libertarian Dominance Alorian politics are dominated by MLP and Constitution Party, with largely similar laissez-faire ideological goals. Their signature legislation is the “flat budget,” in which all ministries are awarded the same low amount of funding each year. Democratic Rationalists (DRs) are new but emerging force under dynamic leadership of future President Solomon Kane. Their motto: "A New Order for the Ages." 2459-2474--The Big Deal Solomon Kane elected President as DRs align with Alorian Free Democrats (AFD). “Big Deal” economic reforms are enacted, including provisions for a minimum wage, and some expansions in health and social service programs. But funding remains sparse, as the MLP/CP coalition defeats most tax and budget bills necessary to implement the reforms. Kane’s proposed “Treaty for International Wage Standards” gains some traction abroad, but is never approved by the Senate. 2474-2520—-Budget Wars DR/AFD alliance defeats the flat budget. Cuts are made to some ministries, increases are made to others. What follows are “budget wars,” as political battles are fought over how much funding each ministry will receive. Over the course of time, MLP and its allies dominate. Budgets for all ministries are drastically cut. By 2520, Alorian federal spending accounts for less than %1 of GDP. One general calls it a “miracle” that Aloria is not attacked by foreign invaders. 2520—Progressive Renaissance Dawns Coalition consisting of DR, PRP, APU, DCP, and DSP unites to implement reforms including a voluntary national religion, and dramatic increases in the role of the national government in Alorian life. Over the course of about two decades, federal government spending rises from less than %1 of GDP to just under %20 of GDP. A mandatory living wage is enacted. Social Security, National Health Care, and National Welfare plans are enacted and sustained. 2528-Lockout Crisis Despite their success in the Parliament, divisions within the progressive coalition prevent it from holding the Presidency, where MLP maintains its dominance. President Jack Vincent attempts to reassert MLP power from the Presidential Palace when he orders the Cabinet disbanded, and locks all Cabinet heads out of the Old Executive Office Building. Finance Minister Sojourner Smart challenges the lockout in court. Chief Judge Carmine Delgado, an MLP appointee, writes an opinion declaring that Aloria's constitutional "separation of powers" between the Head of Government and the President bar the President from unilaterally shutting down the Cabinet. Though Vincent complies with the decision, Cabinet business remains held at the Lambrecht Office Complex, a building rented during the lockout as a temporary Cabinet headquarters. The Old Executive Office Building is converted first into a homeless shelter, and later into a museum. 2551-2558-Rise and Fall of the Liberals The newly formed Liberal Party bursts onto the scene, capturing the plurality of seats in the Parliament as well as the Presidential Palace in Libertia. However, Liberal Party support precipitously drops off over the course of the next two election cycles. 2558-Present-A Nation Divided President Ben Thompson of the Democratic Centrist Party is elected as the Progressive Coalition rallies to elect its first President in years. The War of Luthori Succession comes to Aloria's attention. The Gerahon (Luthori) Imperial Diet votes to amend its constitution to abolish the country's entrenched monarchy. Imperial forces rebel, enlisting the aid of fellow monarchist governments from around Terra. As it appears Republican forces will be defeated, talk begins in leadership circles of a possible intervention to "promote democracy abroad." Terrorists affiliated with the MLP use explosives to destroy several military recruiting facilities across to protest possible Alorian intervention in Gerahon. MLP agents contact numerous soldiers to encourage them to desert. Some soldiers do, though the exact numbers are disputed. In some provinces, however, recruiting increases as a wave of patriotism sweeps the nation in response to the terror attacks. Articles of impeachment are submitted to the Parliament. Most parties do not vote on the bill. However, a majority of parties that do vote vote for President Thompson's impeachment. At his later trial, however, President Thompson is quickly acquitted of any wrongdoing. The MLP is shortly thereafter censured by the Parliament for its affiliations with terrorists and slanders of the President. Category:AloriaCategory:NationsCategory:Artania